


Shards Of Vengence - Oneshot

by astralinferno93



Series: Bloodstained Zestiria [3]
Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shardbinders, Gen, Lore about shardbinders, may add more tags, may switch to mature if it gets too spicy, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralinferno93/pseuds/astralinferno93
Summary: 1000 years ago, something happened. A form of magic was discovered. Shardbinding. Yet one young woman was a victim in this. Now she resides in a cell deep underground. Her thoughts lingers, no they cry out.
Series: Bloodstained Zestiria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043301
Kudos: 1





	Shards Of Vengence - Oneshot

_It was always the same. Day in, day out. The taste of flesh and blood. The screams of mercy and agony. The clattering of bones that soon turned to ashes. That was my life, every single day._

Within this hole deep underground, laced with chains made of crystal lay a particularly ravenous beast. A beast in the form of a young woman. Hair as dark as ebony which was illuminated by the faint streaks of artificial moonlight coming in through the cell. Skin as pale as fresh snow that had not seen one single day of sunlight. Eyes that held merciless rage and burned with a ravenous fury...

_I stay hungry even though I am given more than enough to fill my stomach, yet the hunger never goes away .It claws at me. It wants more. It wants more. It wants more. It wants more._

Once again a soon to be corpse is thrown into the deep dank hole where this woman resides and each time her clawed hand drains the life out of this poor victim, it's cries echoing throughout. She's heard these screams before. Maybe some have begged for mercy, some have divulged information to her....an exchange to stay alive a little longer before being mercilessly torn apart.

**Please I beg for mercy! I don't want to die by your hands!**

_Then tell me all you know, what you know, what the ones on the outside have told you, what you have overheard. Tell me and ill make your death quick._

They have told her many things. Many useful things. Things she wasn't meant to be told. The fact she is on an island guarded by those who conducted said experiments, the exorcists. The ones who used her brother as a catalyst for the ritual. The ritual that turned her into....what she is now. A beast. A beast with an arm made of solid unbreakable glass crystal.

_He will pay for this...this arm, this....experiment. Curse you...Artorius._

As soon as the mangled corpse was dropped to the ground, her beastly clawed hand started to glow, the life force seeping up her crystalline arm until stopping at the ring of glyphs just below her left shoulder,

_No I need more. Need more!_

Now this beast retreats to the shadows, her arm returning to normal, covered in tattered fabric...the last remenants of what she once wore,

It's been 3 long painful years, yet the hunger is never satiated. It will never be satiated, until her so called brother's blood stains her arm. Maybe then her drive of hunger will be fulfilled. Arthur...no he isn't that anymore. He now leads a life outside the prison she is held, proclaiming peace and love to the populace. Yet the sheep he guides are unaware of what shady things he's done. What he did. He isn't Arthur anymore...he is now... ARTORIUS!

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a design for Shardbeast/ Shardbinder Velvet here so watch this space!


End file.
